The Love for Ice Cream
by Poisoned Dark Angel
Summary: As Bulma and Goku begin to rekindle their friendship family and friends grow suspicious and weary. Is this all just a misunderstanding? Or will true feelings be brought to the surface? Relationships will be tested as our heroes begin to question on how deep a friendship can become before it starts to lose its platonic nature.
1. Prologue

_After four years of being an advocate reader and reviewer I believe it is now time to contribute to this website, This being _

_my first story I have already developed an emotional tie to it. Please be honest with reviews, not only am I here for the _

_joy of writing I want to improve my skills as a story teller . Enjoy~ PoisonedDarkAngel_

Prologue 

Everything held a cost. Bulma Briefs knew this better than anyone else; of course she had her career

as chief executive of Capsule Corporation to thank for that sour tidbit of life. Regardless, Bulma could

not comprehend the dead seriousness that had enveloped in her day to day world. No, Bulma was not

naive to as to how every time she dozed off into the sectors of her fantasy land Vegeta's disdained

stare followed suit; no she had enough Son Goku to play the role as the naive one for both of them.

But then again wasn't it the abundance of a certain cheery saiyan that started this whole thing?

Bulma could feel her finely manicured hands reach for her aquamarine hair ready to uproot it from her

throbbing skull, frustrated that she could not pinpoint exactly why this was happening. She was a

damn scientist for Christ sake! And not just any scientist mind you, she was of course the creator of the

Gravity Chamber, a machine so technically complex that it was almost up to par with the strength and

endurance of a grown saiyan. She shouldn't be having this problem! Not wanting to fluctuate her ki

more than it already was, Bulma reached for the pint of Rocky Road Ice Cream that had partially melted

and cozied herself into her favorite orange love seat. Swirling the gooey concoction of dark chocolate,

almonds, and marshmallows, Bulma couldn't help but smile softly at the fact as to how similar Son Goku

was to Rocky Road Ice Cream. Overly sweet yet still addicting.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of the Color Pink

_I would like to thank _Black Canary14_ for faving this story and to everyone else who decided to give it a read. It is a great reassurance that someone is enjoying the story thus far. I had difficulty deciding on what time frame of the DBZ universe would better suit my story but I decided upon post- Majin Buu would be best. I can't resist chibi Trunks and Goten! Sadly that means no Pan or Bulla...Not yet anyway _

_*Disclaimer- All DBZ characters are rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama* Enjoy~ PDA _

* * *

Chapter 1

_A few months prior….._

"I swear that Vegeta…." Bulma soundly grumbled under her breath as she desperately attempted to

haul her unconscious son up along the spiraling corridors of Capsule Corp. Trunks was perfectly fine,

considering the fact that Vegeta had just rampaged towards him and Goten with an array of punches and

ki blasts. It appeared that the dynamic duo found it hilarious to slip a potent amount of pink dye into

Vegeta's lavender scented shampoo, resulting in a pissed pink flamed saiyan. The idea of her prince

lathering himself with perfumed girly shampoo was enough to make Bulma clutch her sides with laughter,

for a man who was big on battling in bloody spars Vegeta was such a clean freak. Despite the chaos that

had been unleashed in her home, Bulma was not in the least frazzled that her son was capable of such

devious actions, he was Vegeta's son after all, but the fact that Trunks believed he would be left unscathed

after ridiculing his father was worth questioning the young child's intellect.

As a result of her sons stupidity not only was Trunks knocked into an unconscious slumber for the rest of

the day, but a terrified Goten was left to fend for himself from "the bad man" that was Vegeta.

Fortunately for Vegeta and much of Satan City's population, Chichi decided against unleashing the horror

that was her frying pan of doom. Surprisingly she took the news almost a little too

well...

* * *

_I can't describe how many giggles this chapter gave me! ^-^ As always honest and critic reviews will be very_

_much appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 2: Under the Apple Tree

As requested by my lovely readers here is another chapter. Thanks to college, life has been more hectic and tiring. As

always enjoy and comment. *Discretion DBZ and characters do not belong to me, as so I make no profit off this*

* * *

Son Goku was a simple saiyan and his enjoyment always came from the smaller things in life,

such as the tranquility that mother nature had to offer ….Goku soothingly sighed as he swayed his leg to

the rhythm of the apple trees it was great to laze through the day with no worries, no worries towards

earths salvation, no worries of defeating a new foe. Nothing. The only room for worry was the worry of

finding something to eat for the day. At that thought Goku grimaced sadly. It was this morning that him

and ChiChi had another disagreement.

_(flashback) _

_Goku are you even listening to me! ChiChi's shrilly voice provoked Goku to rapidly remove his face away _

_from his bowl of rice, to demonstrate he was clearly responsive, although deep down he wished his mate _

_would let him eat his food in peace. "Of course I'm listening to you babe it's just that you know me_

_ without a full stomach am useless!" Goku smiled his signature goofy grin obliviously attempting to _

_lighten the mood. However, the look on his mate's face held no softening understanding, it was quite the _

_opposite. ChiChi's facial expression remained static and irritated "Is that so Goku, well then in that case_

_ you must always be hungry!" ChiChi screamed as her fists slammed against the wooden table, _

_huh? Goku backed away in surprise, what was it that he said? Goku knew that he was no genius at _

_conversations but he knew that in no way did he say that ChiChi didn't feed him enough. _

_ Heck! Thanks to her he rarely felt the cramps of hunger. "ChiChi don't be upset if It makes you_

_happy I can make more of an effort" ChiChi was baffled, could it be that her lazy husband was finally _

_straightening up and becoming the sole provider she always wanted him to be? No, that sounded too _

_good to be true."Oh really, then tell me Goku what is the first thing you plan on doing to prove that" _

_Goku's smilewidened, how great it was to have such a concerning wife "I'll eat more of course!" _

_At those words ChiChi couldn't help but fall anime style "What! How is __**that**__ going to improve our_

_financial problems?" Goku blanked "I don't know? All am suggesting is that if you think I'm always _

_hungry I'll just eat more" And with that ChiChi heard enough. With the aggression of a PMSing Vegeta_

_and the speed of a crazed Broley, ChiChi plunged the pot of rice to the unsuspecting idiot that was her _

_husband_.

(End of flashback)

That was why Goku had found himself in the top branches of the apple tree, One for notfinishing

his breakfast and still feeling quite hungry and Second having to escape the wrath of his mate

and the evil that was her wooden spoon. Goku still couldn't understand why his wife was so

aggressive when it came to the suggestion of more food_._

* * *

_I know the story has yet to reach its core but be patient! There will be plenty of Goku/Bulma soon enough! ... Unless my computer decides to break once more -_-..._


End file.
